


Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Birthday Presents, Drabble, M/M, Self-Doubt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crutchie gives Jack a birthday present.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, JerJor!

“Is this... is this for me?”

“Well, what d’ya think?”

Jack took the small, makeshift rose bouquet from Crutchie, examining it for a moment.

“I git it if ya don’t like it.” The blond sighed. “You deserve bett-“

“I love it!”

“Ya do?”

“Course I do!”

Jack looked so happy that Crutchie thought he was gonna cry, and that alone made his heart melt like sugar under the sun.

He wished Jack had someone better. Someone who could dance with him, someone who didn’t need a crutch, someone who was... normal.

But if he could make his boyfriend this happy, he guessed he was doing okay.

Jack pulled Crutchie into a bear-hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, sunshine.”

“No problem, Jacky. Happy birthday.”


End file.
